Product packaging is needed to prevent damage to products during handling and transit from the manufacturing facility to a retail store or warehouse and all stops in between. One product in particular that suffers from a high percentage of defectives during transit is mirrors due to their inherent fragility. Breakage may result from impact forces caused by dropping the packaged product or contact with adjoining packages or hard surfaces during handling. Thus, a need exists for product packaging that limits or eliminates damage of the product during handling, transit, and storage.